20 Questions with Love
by RoPete
Summary: 20 Questions with a twist for the ages. What will happen with love in the air and tables get turned. H/G
1. The Beginning

20 Questions with Love

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"We got to get them together!" shouted Ron, "As much as I hate anyone dating my sister. They just seem right together, you know." "Yes we know Ronald and I have the perfect plan to do it…" said Hermione. They, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Neville were sitting in the Room of the Requirement.

Harry and Ginny had been liking each other for a while but wouldn't grow enough backbone to tell each other or any one else. So now these Griffendor's are trying to come up with an idea to get them together.

"What's the plan Hermione?" asked Dean.

"Yeah what is it?" piped in Lavender.

"20 questions!" squeaked Hermione.

"YEAH I love that game!" shouted Parvati " And it would be the perfect way to get them to spilled the treacle tart and then we'll play truth or dare to kiss each other. Let do it to night!" Giggling Lavender said, "Perfect"

* * *

**Back in the Common Room**

"Well its now or never." stated Ron walking over to Harry, Hermione to Ginny and the rest to their dorms to get ready for the game.

"Hey, mate wha ya doin'?"Ron asked Harry sitting down on the couch in front of the fire

"Snape"Harry stated smirking

"WHAT?!?"

"His 2ft essay he gave us"

"Oh Thank Merlin! I thought you meant... never mind."Harry laughing at Ron's crazy mind. " And you think about Hermione with that dirty mind. That's my almost sister your thinking about what 23 hour and 59 minutes of the day no make that 24 hours and don't give me the tomato face" laugh Harry as Ron blushed so Weasley red. He would replace Rudolph from Christmas. "So Harry hows about a game"

"What game?"

"20 Questions Seamus, Dean and Neville want to play, so I thought to ask you." "Fine I play." Looking around Harry spotted Ginny then turn back quickly to Ron saying "Just let me finish this essay only got 6 inches left"

"Yeah okay but hurry" Ron said over his shoulder heading up the staircase to the boys dorm.

* * *

**Meanwhile** Hermione went to talk to Ginny. "Hey Ginny what essay are you doing?" Hermione started. "DADA" sighed Ginny

"Oh well the girls and I are going to play 20 Questions then truth or dare. You should come join us and play. Please?" Hermione asked.

"Fine I'll play." Looking around Ginny spotted Harry then turn back quickly to Hermione saying "Just let me finish this essay only got 5 inches left"

"Great come up to my room when you're done."

"Great see you then."

"Bye" Hermione called over her shoulder as room walked to the staircases and met Ron "Everything is setup how about you?" asked Ron.

"Yep, all set."


	2. Secrets

Chapter 2- Secrets

Still in the Common

As Harry and Ginny finished there essays the common room slowly empty. Half-hour the room finally clear except to essay writers. Ginny pulled out her wand from her pony-tailed hair, she ripped off a bit of parchment wrote on it and tapped it with her wand twice muttering a spell. As soon she finished the spell the parchment disappeared.

Across the room and a piece of parchment appeared next to Harry it read 'All clear?' underneath he wrote 'yes'. Tapping it twice he sent it back to Ginny. After sending it Harry started packing up when two arms snaked their way around his neck. He turns around to have lips crash down on his. As he pulled Ginny over the couch she make a sound that make Harry go wild. Parting her lips she ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance. Before she could go farther he broke the kiss.

"What'd you do that for?" she whimpered making her puppy dogface. "Sorry love but what if your brother walked in?"

"So, I'd stun him, rope him, gag him, and then leave him in the girls lu for Professor McGonagall to find with smudge lipstick on his mouth. Even better put one of Hermione's bras on him. "

"Ouch, remember me never to get on your bad side, Gin."

"Well there are two bad sides to me, one is the evil side, the other is my nau--"but was stopped when lips meet her with loving force.

When they broke for air Harry rested his forehead on hers "I don't think I want that statement finished. I may do something your six older brothers will kill me, I don't even want to think about what your mum and dad would say."

"And what if I don't care?"

"Do I get a say?" ask Harry "No"

"While at least I know now I better. Well before we get in trouble with anyone we should get to bed."

"Do I get a say?" ask Ginny "No"

"Well at least one more snog."Pleaded Ginny." Fine but then we go to bed anyways the guys want to play a game so I better get up there soon or they send a search party."

"What game?"

"20 Questions nothing special"

"Yes special when Hermione ask me the same thing on the same night. I know why too"

Harry looked puzzled, "Why?" Giving him a dirty Ginny rolled her eyes at him." They want us to tell them that we fancy each other. How thick can you get?" Ginny stated trying hard not to laugh and the blush creepy up his face. "Oh ah well ah w-what should we do? Tell them or w-what?""Oh we're going to tell them but not without getting them good"

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're thinking evilly?"

"No I don't think so, but one good thing deserves another" She said smirking then leaned in to kiss him. After a minute they broke for air. "WOW! I should do good thing more often." "Good night"

With that Ginny walked to the staircase and started up to her room. After packing up the rest of his parchment, quills, and inkwells Harry headed up stairs also. As he walked up to his dorm he was thinking, 'How am I this lucky to have the perfect girlfriend?'

Thanks for reading my first chapter please Review


	3. The Girl's Dorm

Chapter 3- Ginny's Dorm

"Hey guys!" Ginny said as she walked though Hermione's dorm room door.

"Hi Ginny come on let start your first Gin. This is a special game. Think of some you have a crush on or you like. Okay" Hermione then started explaining the rules. "Great let's start Ginny think of a crush or someone you like"

"What about love"

"What?!"shouted the older witchs "What if you don't have a crush or like the guy but love him"

"T-that works t-to I-I guess"stammered Hermione

"Okay...Done, I'm ready, shoot"

"K, first question 1: Is it really a guy?"Hermione said giggling. Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled at Hermione "Hermione do you think about my brother with that mind.(Shutters)Scary" The laughter would have woke the whole castle if Lavender hadn't put up a silent charm on the room at the beginning of the game. They laughed their sides hurt and till tears pooled in their eye, begging to be just turned red from ear to ear. "I-I-I can't believe... oh just answer!" Hermione shouted.

"Okay,okay, he is a HE, okay next question."So for the next hour Lavender, Parvati and Hermione drill Ginny with their 20 Questions. Finally Parvati got the last question. " Okay question then we get to guess. Right..well.. I don't know I already have a guess can we just guess?"

"Yes let this finally be over. Please!! "

"Fine, Lav you go first. Who do you think he is?"

"I think Harry...Now Parvati tell" Lavender whispered blushing.

"Come on Parvati let's get this over with!"Ginny Whined

"Same as Lavender, Harry. Hermione your turn" " We all know my answer, Harry."

THey all were giggling when Hermione asked "So now you take the truth potion and we ask' Do you like Harry Potter'

Ginny put her hands to her mouth trying not to say"No"

This surprised everyone"What but I thought you've liked him for-like-ever. Who is it then?" Asked a very confused Hermione.

"You were right it is Harry but I don't like him. I-I-I love him." The silents were lasted what felt like days.

"You what?!" "I got over my crush and started really liking him but somewhere along the way I fell head over heals in love with him. And I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way and I am never telling him because I just don't want to be hurt" she stated finishing with fake sniff. "Well enough of this let's play truth or dare. Hermione Truth or Dare?"

A stunned Hermione answered "Truth, Wait, No Lav you go first. Truth or dare?"

"Fine Truth hand the truth potion over."

Ginny thought one a sec then asked "Who out of all the teachers has the cutest butt?" Lavender blushed so hard a Weasley would be proud. "Come on tell!"shouted Parvati through fits of giggles.

"Snape"whispered Lavender. "Couldn't hear you speak up" "SNAPE"Lavender squeaked through her hands. Laughter was ringing in the room. The all but wet their pants and Lavenders when even redder then possibly thought.

"Okay okay that was creepy and just creepy."

"Yeah well Ginny your next, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm a Griffendor. Dare me" Ginny said, not really thinking.

"Next time you see Harry you have to kiss him for not less then 5 seconds"

Ginny though for a second "Fine I think I saw him still in the common room I go down and..."

"We'll go with you" Hermione said.

"Fine come on! But please make yourself invisible this is embaressing enough with you watching!" Then Ginny got up and went to the dorm door and open it up to start down stairs. Hermione Took a piece of parchment out and sent it to Ron.


	4. The Boy's Dorm

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry for not getting my next chapter out fast. Life got in the way and I got writers block.**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed and add my story for watch. It means a lot. I hope this Chapter will be longer like ask for but I sorry if it isn't. Again Thanks for reviews. I hope I get the next chapter out soon. I am almost done.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Harry's Dorm

"Hey" Harry said as he walked though his dorm room door.

"Hey Mate come on let start already. This is a special game. Think of some you have a crush on or you like. Okay mate" said Ron. Dean then started explaining the rules. "Great let's start Harry your first cause you're the youngest, think of a crush or someone you like"

"Okay...Done, Shoot I ready for anything you can throw"

"Great, first question: Is she a she?" Seamus asked smirking. Harry rolled his eyes and glared at Seamus before replying in the most serious tone and face he could muster, "It is a girl or maybe Draco hadn't decided yet" If silence was deadly they would have all died on the spot. "I didn't see the red lights but have you been hit by stunners" "I-I can't believe y-you just said that..." was all Ron could muster before busting in to a rolling laugh. The other boys finally got the joke and start Laughing all well.

After a time they finally stopped laughing enough to go on, "Okay, okay, she is a SHE, Man, you guy looked so funny your faces were like (Makes a face) I can't believe you guy are such idiots, next question when you can talk again." Harry said still laughing lightly.

So for the next hour Dean, Neville Seamus and Ron asked Harry with their endless 20 Questions. Finally Neville got the last question. " Okay last question then we get to guess. Doe she have siblings if yes then how many?

"Yes she as sibling and if she has 6 or 7 depending on if their blood related or not "

"They don't have to be related by blood. So seven siblings?"

"Right then I guess Sorry Ron Ginny." Neville said Looking scared for Ron's reaction. It was fake but only Harry was not supposed to know that.

"It okay I won't let him hurt you" Seamus said, "I have the same answer Ginny" Ron pretending to red turn got even redder.

"Well I think it is Cho. She as 7 siblings. All older. Ron, What's yours" Said Dean turning to the Weasley proud red boy. " As much as I hate to say it I think it is Ginny too. So did we get it right cause if we did then we get to dare you. Take truth potion and now I ask you do you like my sister Ginny Weasley or is Dean right and you still like Cho Give-me-a-hanky Chang "

Harry said with a straight face "No I don't like either Especially not Cho"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE MY SISTER AT LEAST AS A FRIEND DO YOU LIKE HER?" Ron said going red for real this time.

"Nope I don't like Her as a friend either because I mpgh er." Harry said running his hand over his mouth as he said the last part.

"What was that?"

"I mpgh er." Running his hand over his mouth again.

"You what?"

"I LOVE HER!! Okay, sorry mate but I do. I started really liking her this summer and I didn't understand it at first but somewhere along the way I fell in love with her. And I know that she over me so I can't tell her and you can't either!" he stated. "Well enough of that what's the dare?"

"Wait who told you she was over you?"

"Hermione"

"Oh" Dean said. "Anyways, What's the dare you guys?" Added Harry. Ron answer

"Next time you see Ginny you have to kiss her for not less then 5 seconds"

Ginny though for a second "Fine" was all he said before a piece of parchment appeared floating in air for a second then fell in into Ron's lap. "Lavender again she still wants our relationship back" Ron said to cover it up. The parchment said 'Coming NOW' "Hey Harry I think I left my DADA book down stairs could you grab it for me"

"Fine" Then Harry got up and went to the dorm door and open it up to start down stairs. Ron took the parchment wrote 'Coming' on it and sent it to Hermione.

With Harry out of the dorm, Ron went to Harry's trunk and found the cloak. Beautiful as ever Ron slipped it over the other boys and himself and made to followed Harry out of the dorm.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Sorry to make you wait so long I have been very busy thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Also check out my new stories. Also this is all set in Seventh year. I a going to write an epilogue so please keep reading

Chapter 5- Secrets Revealed

Ginny started down the stairs to the common room looking for Harry but couldn't find him, so turned to start back up, and end up colliding with Hermione

"Ouch Hermione personal bubble please."

"Sorry Ginny" whispered Hermione. As Hermione helped Ginny up from the floor Harry appeared around the corner of the boy's staircase.

"Did I miss the party" Laughed Harry. Ginny just glared at him and Hermione.

"What did you come down here for Harry?" inquired Ginny. "Ron's DADA book he asked me to get it" Harry said not seeing Hermione.

"What about you? Why are you down here?"

"Oh nothing just a dare for the girls" Ginny said leaning against the wall of the staircases.

"And what would that be? The dare?"

"Oh something I have wanted to do for a long, long time"

"And what would that b--" But He was cut off when Ginny's lip collided with his. Harry's arm snaked around Ginny's waist and the other tangled in her hair. Ginny snaked her arms around his neck pulling him closer. As Ginny started to break it, Harry deepens the kiss, begging to keep going. Ginny obliged.

'How are we going to shock them more? Come on Weasley! You're the sister of the Weasley twins famous, at Hogwarts for their pranks!' She shouted at her self but a raven-haired boy kept popping in her mind so she stopped thinking and just kissed.

Ron stood frozen still at the picture in front of him. They had done it they had got his little sister and his best friends together finally. But wait they were kissing like it wasn't the first time. What are they doing? Five seconds are up right. We said five second.

"Seamus" whispered Ron. "Time"

"Going on 45 second and they don't seem to be surfacing any time soon."

While in the other staircase the girls were trying not to giggle.

"They look so comfortable," whispered Lavender.

"I know like this isn't their first time." Parvati squeaked back. "Are they ever going to surface?" sighed Lavender. Hermione was just watching in confusion as two of her best friends kissed like it was so normal for them to do it.

Harry wanted to keep kissing Ginny as long as it took to bring up all his Griffindor courage. Thanking Merlin he had already owled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He finally broke for air. "Whoa!" was all he could say. Ginny looked a shocked her self. Then finally making up his mind Harry started his speech.

"Ginny, I have known you for what seems like forever. I feel like I can tell you anything." He said looking straight into her chocolate brown eye. 'I love it when she looks confused. She is so beautiful.' "I fell in love with you the moment you started treating me like just Harry not the boy who lived like everyone else. I hate not being able to hold you or kiss you in public to let the world know that, I, Harry Potter am finally happy for once in my life. That I am like every other guy with a death note on his head, I want so much to be normal. I love you Ginny and I can't wait any longer." He finished getting down on one knee with the ring box out in front of him. He started to open it. "Ginny, will you marry me?" Ginny started crying. She couldn't believe it she was going to marry Harry, her long time crush, best friend, secret boyfriend and now Fiancé.

"Oh Yes Harry of course" She almost screamed jumping on him as he stood back up. He slipped the ring on her finger. It resized to fit her perfectly.

"It was my mother's," he whispered.

Before he could say anything else there was a loud thump in the Girl's staircase. Then a yell came from the Boy's staircase. Hermione having fainted the invisible charm's stopped working showing, Lavender and Parvati fanning Hermione, who was on the floor. The yell from the Boy's staircase was more muffled now.

As Harry went to Hermione, to wake her up, he was mulled over. A flash of red hair showed him, he was fighting Ron. He heard a spelled shouted but couldn't hear who said it or what it was but the weight of Ron was lifted from him. Dean and Neville pulled Harry off the ground watching Ginny.

"Don't you dare touch Harry!" screamed Ginny pointing her wand straight at her brother's head. Ron was dumbfounded they had just kissed for the first time and now they were engaged, this didn't make sense.

"Okay, Let me down now I just want to talk." Ron sighed. 'And kill Harry.'

"Fine, We'll talk but one foul word, one misguided touch and you'll regret the day you were born." Ginny snarled inwardly giggling at the look on her brother's red face.

"I swear on my wand." THUMP! "Ouch!" Ginny had made Ron fall next to Hermione, very, very close. They both blushed.

"Okay, would you like to ask questions?" Harry said almost calm.

"Me, Me." Shouted Ron. "Why are you two engaged with only one Kiss, no dates and no blessing from my mum and dad?"

"Well not first kiss, been a couple dozen dates and…" but Ginny couldn't finish the sentence. Her parents would kill her if they got engaged with out blessing. "And we have blessing from your parent." Harry finished. Ginny looked at Harry 'He thought of everything.'

"So just how long as has been going on?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at Ginny knowing she probably didn't remember the exact date. And why he proposed to night.

"About a year" said Ginny having to think for a second. Harry's voice broke her though. "One year exactly today." He stated.

"You remembered?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Of Course I remember my first kiss with you, it was the happiest day in my life for a long time. From the first moment I fell in love with you I knew I would love no one else. You are everything I ever wanted or need. I remember it like it was yesterday, every detail down to what color socks you wearing or the snow in your hair." Looking deep in her he got lost in the love he had for her. As they stared at each other, Lavender and Parvati were giggling and cooing how sweet they were together.


	6. Notes

**_I am really sorry for making you reading wait for the next chapter but I have kinda of lost interest in this story so I will not be writing an epilogue. I am really sorry. I do have more new stories now that I would very greatful if read them. Again really sorry thank you for all the reviews. --RoPete_**


	7. please copy and paste

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Ropete


End file.
